


we can keep this love in a photograph

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, calum's parents ahah, calums bb nikon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3737551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton hates having his photo taken. Unfortunately for him, his best friend is the yearbook photographer and photography enthusiast who happens to think Ashton's a work of art. or, Calum loves taking photos of Ashton and Ashton would do literally anything for his best friend to keep him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we can keep this love in a photograph

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenmichael](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenmichael/gifts).



> THIS GOES OUT TO MY LOVELY PARTNER IN CRIME, ASTRID. THIS FIC IS WRITTEN AS A BDAY PRESENT, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIL WORM. it kind of sucks cause i was rushing but you know, i tried. thank you for sticking with me through all my fic prompts that i never actually write and offering me all the advice i need to get by. i know how lucky i am to have such a talented writer in my midst and i never wanna lose u. happy birthday lil critter and enjoy.

"Cal, stop." The tone of Ashton's voice is slightly annoyed as he looks up from the textbooks sprawled out somewhat neatly on his bed. He jerked his head slightly to the side, getting rid of the longer strands of curls that constantly got in his eyes as he gave Calum a warning glare before fixating his eyes upon the language books, curls falling right back into place. Calum couldn't help but jut out his lower lip, shifting the camera in his hands as he tilted his head slightly, "Why?" He knew the older boy didn't like having his photo taken. Unfortunately for Ashton, his best friend happened to be the yearbook photographer and a photography enthusiast. Though Ashton was well aware of Calum's talent in photography, he simply didn't appreciate the constant flash of his friend's Nikon camera as he tried to revise over French.

 

"I don't like having my picture taken, you know that. Plus, I'm trying to study." Ashton fixes Calum with a pointed stare once again before hurriedly returning to the task at hand. Still wearing a pout, Calum began to fidget, lifting the camera to eye level as he looked at the world through his favourite view. Nothing seemed to catch his eye as he circled Ashton's bedroom, where the curtains were frayed and worn clothes littered the carpeted flooring. As he made a full 360 rotation, Calum's camera came around to land back on Ashton, hunched over his textbooks with a mask of concentration on his features, the tip of his tongue peeking out from the corner of his lips. It seriously wasn't Calum's fault that his best friend was so photogenic.

 

Sneakily enough, Calum managed to position the camera without being glared at, mirroring Ashton's concentration as he fought for the perfect angle. Claiming the best shot, Calum applied a pressure on the button of the camera, a flash going off in it's wake, accompanied by the elicited sound of a camera shutter. He'd been caught. 

 

Before Calum could even check how the photo came out, Ashton was throwing down his pencil and reaching for the camera, gripping it over Calum's protective hands. "Give it," The older warned, eyebrows knitting close in a furrow as he tugged the camera toward him though the strap was still around Calum's neck. "No, Ash, I promise I won't take any more photos, don't break it!" Calum was barely coherent as he attempted to bat Ashton off of his device whilst keeping a somewhat firm grip on the Nikon product. "You said that the last dozen times, twerp! Gimme," Ashton managed to wrench the camera from Calum's protesting hands, skilfully lifting the strap from around the dark haired boy's neck in a hurried triumph. "I'm confiscating this until you go home." Ashton mimics the voice of their homeroom teacher, Mr Barnes who constantly demanded the right to Calum's camera as confiscation, often frustrated by how attached Calum was to his device. 

 

"I hate you," Calum responds, not even cracking a smile as he flops back upon the bed, kicking his feet out purposely to attack Ashton's textbooks. "You are such a nuisance, you know?" Ashton huffs, easing his frustration out in a sigh, giving Calum's sock-covered foot a brief massage before throwing it off of his books. "I know," Calum agrees, lifting his head to offer his most charming grin. Ashton just shakes his head, staring down at the camera in his lap with a small smile upon his features, just big enough to entice his dimples out. 

 

\---

 

 

 

When Ashton finds Calum on Wednesday afternoon, the younger is curled up in a ball, arms wrapped around the ripped jeans of his knees with tears streaming down his face. His back is pressed to the cold metal of the hallway lockers as his sniffles echoed off of the walls. Ashton doesn't say anything, only kneels down to sit beside his best friend, pressing close in a gesture of comfort. Calum leans into the contact, the sniffles subsiding into an occasional hiccup of stray tears as he shoved his head against the crook of Ashton's neck, the hairs atop his head tickling the span of Ashton's throat.

 

They spent a few minutes in silence, Ashton allowing Calum to calm himself in the rare moments of their quiet before speaking up. "Wanna show me the damage, pet?" It was a pet-name that Ashton used only when he was cheering his younger friend up. Calum shook his head, curling in on himself tighter as Ashton picked out the shift of broken camera pieces coming from the hidden parts of Calum's body where his knees were pressed against his chest. "Come on, Cal." Ashton is gentle as he pries Calum's knees downward, revealing the shattered pieces of his beloved Nikon camera. "Oh, Calum." Ashton can't keep the shock out of his voice as he takes in the somewhat separate pieces of what was once a camera, held together by exposed wiring. The lens was cracked, offering a faint, broken reflection of Ashton as he examined the damage. 

 

He'd thought the damage might've been minor. Calum often got worked up over the slightest of imperfections, breaking down over easily replaceable broken lenses more often than not. Unfortunately, it seemed the whole camera was bent out of shape to no repair, leaving Calum to start up the waterworks again. The Nikon camera was of top-notch, obviously expensive. The prospect of replacing such a good camera was close to impossible, Calum coming from a family who just wasn't as well off. The dark haired boy had received the camera as a joint present from his parents and sister on his 16th birthday, adding to the negativity of the situation. 

 

The sobs racked through Calum's body as he struggled to breathe. Ashton stared down at his best friend sympathetically, never with pity as he helped the younger boy stand up, pulling his best friend into a tight hug that was hardly returned. As Ashton nudged his nose against the fabric of Calum's school jumper, stretched over the curve of his shoulder, he made himself a promise. He would get Calum a new camera, even if it cost the world.

 

\---

 

Calum and Ashton were curled up in Calum's bed, worn out after the long day which had been Calum's birthday. It had started out with Mali-Koa flying in from Melbourne, where she had been studying at Melbourne University. Calum was delighted to see his sister after several months of separation, sticking close and refusing to leave her side for the majority of the day. They, Ashton and Calum's family, had woken the newly eighteen year old with a terrible singing of Happy Birthday, Calum's mum had baked a large chocolate cake for the celebration, decorated with 18 candles and a cursive, 'Happy Birthday, Calum!' After consuming the breakfast of kings (a stack of homemade pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon), the birthday boy was dragged out of the house and to the local bowling alley. Ashton had organised a surprise birthday party for his best friend, ignoring the younger's constant thank you's in favour of appreciating the smile that was stretched out on Calum's face throughout the day. Calum's grin made up for all the trouble Ashton went through the make it his best birthday ever. 

 

Once the party died down, all that was left was deflating balloons, fallen party streamers that littered the floor, and four boys leftover from the large crowd. Luke, Michael, Ashton and Calum stood at the entrance of the bowling alley, waiting on Michael's mum to carpool Luke and Michael home. The now white-haired boy was stuck to Calum's side, arms wrapped tight around the younger boy in an embrace, soon ambushed by Luke and eventually Ashton. The four of them stood in a group hug, arms wrapped around in each other for a drawn-out moment before the honk of Michael's mum's car was heard. Michael had bid Calum goodbye with a sloppy kiss to the cheek, Luke settling for a shy peck on Calum's other cheek as they hurried to board the minivan which was their ride home. 

 

After that, Mali had picked them up in her more stylish mini cooper, playfully nagging at them for staying out so long. Calum was so tired he only offered a lazy smile at her words, more occupied with burrowing up against Ashton in a cuddle, seeking his best friend's touch. They stayed in a cuddle until Mali was pulling into Calum's driveway, where Ashton struggled to get Calum into the house, half carrying the younger boy to his sleepy demands. It all led up to where they were now, cuddled up properly in Calum's bed and on the brink of sleep.

 

"I know you said no presents, but." Ashton sounded sheepish, well-aware of the rule Calum had set for him. The younger claimed that Ashton did too much for him already. "Ashton," Calum sounded grumpy, partially because he was tired and mostly because Ashton went against his rules, though it was a nice thought. "Shut up, let me talk." Ashton rolls his eyes, pushing up into sitting position on the bed. Excitement replaced his tiredness as he crept out of Calum's bed, padding across the room to the drawer where he'd kept Calum's present a secret, placing it there at the beginning of the day to open that night. He'd kept his promise, taking double shifts at the ice-cream shop down the street for 6 months, slaving away to lead up to this very moment as he clutched the neatly wrapped present in his hands. Inhaling deeply, Ashton allowed a sigh as he turned on his heel to make his way back into the warmth of Calum's bed.

 

After getting comfortable, Ashton gave in to Calum's grabby hands, handing him the present as he chewed on his lower lip in anticipation. "I know how upset you were about your Nikon and how shitty the school's replacement camera was," Ashton rambled, referring to the digital camera the school had provided in the absence of Calum's Nikon. "So... I got you this. Please don't think about the price." Ashton knew his words were pointless. Calum would most definitely think about the price, brought up in a family where money was tight. 

 

As Ashton spoke, Calum had been opening the present, tearing at the gift wrapping carefully as if it was the most precious thing in the world instead of reindeer-themed wrapping paper. Seeing the logo of Nikon across the box of his gift, Calum gasped in shock, now tearing off the paper in a frenzy in favour of Ashton's gift. "Ashton! You didn't!" The younger's words were rushed, hands shaking as he held the camera's box in his hands, turning to face his older best friend. Ashton only offered a sheepish smile, fiddling with his fingers, "It's no big deal, Cal. Just open it, yeah?" Ashton encouraged his friend to peel open the cardboard box that held the hard-earned device that meant so much to Calum. 

 

Extracting the camera once the box was open, Calum held the device with trembling fingers, eyes resembling saucers as he caught a feel of the Nikon camera. It was similar to his previous one, bringing overwhelmed tears to his eyes as he turned once again to his friend of 4 years. "Ash," Calum's voice was choked as he spoke, emotional as he carefully placed the camera aside, throwing his arms around Ashton's neck once the camera was out of the way. Barely surprised by this gesture, Ashton only smiled as he went to return the hug, soon shocked as Calum's lips found his own in a kiss. 

 

It took a good few seconds for Ashton's brain to catch up with what was going on. Calum, by then, had lost his surge of confidence and was soon backing off with a babble of apologies, terrified he'd just ruined everything. Ashton only stared for another brief moment, hazel eyes flicking between Calum's own dark brown before surging forward to hush his best friend of apologies with a kiss, gentle and sweet. It was Calum's turn to pause, but no where near as long as Ashton as he reacted instantaneously, hand coming up to cup the curly-haired boy's jaw, eyes closed in the moment of love and adoration for the older friend. If this was what Ashton got every time he gave Calum a present, the hazel-eyed boy was so going to continue breaking the rule of no gifts.

 

From the entrance to Calum's bedroom, where the door was left ajar, Mali was leaning against the wooden frame, a smile on her features and a polaroid camera in her hands. She'd just been headed to the bathroom when she'd caught sight of this moment. As she watched her younger brother kiss his best friend, mildly disgusted as this was her baby brother, Mali lifted the camera up to eye-level to capture the moment forever, a soft flash going off as she pressed the button. Neither boy was affected by this, too caught up with each other as Mali shook the sheet out, waiting impatiently for the image to appear. What she saw brought a grin to her face, a captured moment of Calum as he leant into Ashton's touch, hand having been traced back to tangle in his curls. The moonlight was cast in from the window above Calum's bed, highlighting the blend of tan skin pressed together in a gesture of outright love and affection. 

 

Smiling triumphantly to herself at the outcome of the picture, Mali watched for a few more seconds, savouring the moments in which her brother fell in love with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it guys!! do leave comments of advice and kudos and bookmark plsss it means the world ehe. talk to me on kik - mitchwelling or tumblr - softpunksos


End file.
